(a) Field
The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device capable of reducing or effectively preventing a liquid crystal from being outside a microcavity.
(b) Description of the Related Art
The liquid crystal display which is one of the most common types of flat panel displays currently in use, includes two sheets of display panels with field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode, a common electrode and the like, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the display panels. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrodes, determines alignment of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer through the generated electric field, and controls polarization of incident light, thereby displaying images.
The two sheets of display panels of the liquid crystal display may include a thin film transistor array panel and an opposing display panel. In the thin film transistor array panel, a gate line transferring a gate signal and a data line transferring a data signal are formed to cross each other, a thin film transistor connected with the gate line and the data line, a pixel electrode connected with the thin film transistor, and the like may be disposed. In the opposing display panel, a light blocking member, a color filter, a common electrode and the like may be disposed. In some cases, the light blocking member, the color filter and the common electrode may be disposed on the thin film transistor array panel.
However, in a liquid crystal display in the related art, two sheets of substrates are used, and respective constituent elements are formed on the two sheets of substrates. As a result, there are problems in that the display device is relatively heavy and thick, has a relatively high cost and has a long process time.